Tokyo love story
by rusaki
Summary: Si determinado asesino se diera cuenta de determinados sentimientos por determinado omnyouji justo cuando este estuviera herido ¿Qué sucedería? Aquí yace el resultado final de la última apuesta del Sakurazukamori.
1. You are not alone

Tokyo love history.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Seishirou dejó ir con suavidad de entre sus labios el humo que aspiraban amargamente sus pulmones. Llevaba noches sin poder dormir, cada noche vivía amargamente como ese maldito sujeto le arrancaba un ojo a su adorada presa. Había hecho ver que no le importaba en absoluto, pero no lograba quitarse de sus pensamientos a Subaru convaleciente en la cama del hospital rodeado por esos estúpidos Dragones al que él llamaba compañeros. Ese muchacho de facciones semblantes al Sumeragi, llorando por si era su culpa -¡Pues sí que lo era!- pensó, intentando culpabilizar al joven elegido, para librarse de ese pesado sentimiento que eran la culpa y la soledad. La necesidad de tener alguien a tu lado, y no decírselo por miedo a hacerle más daño... Pero a Subaru tenía la alma, el corazón y ahora su cuerpo destrozados por su culpa, más daño ya no le podía hacer... Pero des del fondo de su ser oyó como un suspiro de que lo que realmente tenía miedo no era otra cosa que, de que Subaru le hiciera daño a él... El Sakurazukamori era un caos de sentimientos y de sensaciones reprimidas a lo largo de los años, que habían dado a florecer en el peor momento posible... ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Subaru seguía pensando él por qué de todo... En la más profunda oscuridad incluso en ese momento, incluso en sus sueños él tenía que aparecer. Siempre lo hacía de una forma imprevista, a veces un tanto inusual, pero no por eso dejaba de aparecer y de mostrar su maravillosa sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo siempre pasaba lo mismo en todos sus sueños, primero su adorado Seishirou-san le decía que lo amaba y lo acababa violando. Finalmente lo dejaba tirado en su miseria, o bien lo dejaba solo o incluso alguna vez le había asesinado. Y lo único que hacia él, una y otra vez, era decirle que le amaba con locura, que no le dejara solo otra vez, que sin el no podría vivir ni un segundo más. Y lo peor de todo eso, es que al despertarse él sabía que era verdad, que sin él su vida no era nada... Su corazón se encogió ante tales pensamientos, pero era innegable que era la verdad. Des de la muerte de su hermana él había dejado de asistir a la escuela, había dejado de soñar, había dejado de... vivir. Todo lo hacía por él, cada paso, cada movimiento, cada lucha... Todo. Pero en el fondo sabía que no había dejado de ser inocente, de creer en que algún día él aparecería como su príncipe azul, y eso no había hecho que arrancarle millones de lágrimas y de noches en vela. Y el pobre Subaru-kun no hacía más que llorar y lamentarse por amarle tan desesperadamente, por necesitarle todos los días y por qué él no estaba a su lado, pese a ser el asesino de su hermana.  
  
Cuando despertó, se encontró unas enormes pupilas de color violeta. Su pequeño jefe le tenía la mano sostenida, él le dedicó una sonrisa con toda la calidez que podía en su estado. Le dolía mucho el ojo y sentía todo el cuerpo su cuerpo aturdido y adolorido. Kamui tenía aún marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos violetas, brillantes y relucientes...  
  
-Subaru! Fue todo por mi culpa- decía el pequeño Shirou, con la mirada escondida entre sus mechones de pelo negro relucientes aún por las gotas de lluvia.  
  
-No, Kamui. Ese era mi deseo. - quiso finalizar la conversación el Sumeragi.  
  
Pero Kamui volvió a esconder su mirada bajo su flequillo, el Sumeragi le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, sabía que Kamui no podía entender su deseo, o mejor dicho una parte de su deseo de parecerse a él. Pero el joven ya llevaba su propio calvario por amar tan desesperadamente al líder de los dragones de la Tierra. Y aunque solo él lo sabía, Kamui jamás se perdonaría el amarle, en amar al asesino de la otra única otra persona que él llegó a amar. Por eso Subaru aún no conocer el verdadero deseo de Kamui siempre le apoyaría, por qué ellos dos amaban a una persona que había asesinado a otra persona igualmente amada. Y como los dos se lamentaban por hacerlo día a día, por amar tan desesperadamente, a la única persona que nunca debieron amar. A aquél que con su crimen se llevó su alma y su corazón.  
  
Entonces ante tal momento de tensión aparecieron el monje de Koya y la bella sacerdotisa de Ise. Sorata estaba intentando convencer a Arashi para que esta saliera con él a cenar, la joven hacia ver que no le importaba nada de lo que el joven le decía. Pero mientras Sorata iba hablando apareció en su rostro una ligera sonrisa y rubor, que aunque trato de esconder no escapó de los ojos del monje, que insistió hasta que ella le dijo que sí. Subaru vio como a los dos jóvenes se les partía el corazón de verle a él en ese estado, pero como esa mueca de disgusto, tristeza y dolor se agudizaba cuando observaron a su pequeño jefe. Kamui aún seguía con la cabeza escondida, como si intentara escapar del dolor y culpa de su corazón. Habían hecho daño a alguien que él apreciaba por su culpa, y por más que Subaru dijera que él no tenía nada que ver, que ese era su deseo. Era mentira, si él hubiera podido crear una zona protegida, si él fuera lo suficiente fuerte para luchar contra Fuma, si él pudiera luchar y eliminar esos sentimientos que lo atormentaban. Nadie más resultaría herido. Nadie.  
  
-¿Subaru-san como estás?- preguntó Sorata con su tono divertido de siempre- Bueno no se ni por qué hago esa pregunta si acabo de hablar con los médicos... Kamui se acabó la hora de visitas, y esta noche no voy a permitir que te quedes a dormir aquí, con el permiso de Subaru claro...  
  
-Claro, Kamui es muy joven necesita comer y descansar- dijo Subaru...  
  
-Pero.. Subaru, yo no quiero que te quedes solo... - insistió el joven Shirou.  
  
-Kamui tranquilo, necesito descansar y tú también. Por favor no te preocupes por mí...  
  
-Subaru...  
  
-Bueno Kamui, te esperamos fuera- dijo Sorata llevándose a Arashi por la cintura, y recibiendo un buen golpe por parte de esta- Princesa, no deberías hacer eso... Aunque si nos ponemos los dos en plan crueles...  
  
Kamui y Subaru prefirieron girarse para otro lado. Por que Sorata había intentado besar a Arashi y esta le atizó con un jarrón en la cabeza, dejando a Sorata medio KO. Aunque después se mostró muy preocupada por los daños causados, eso por supuesto una vez fuera de la habitación y fuera de la vista de los conocidos. Kamui se quedó junto a Subaru, y un extraño silencio surgió entre los dos jóvenes de corazones rotos. El Sumeragi le revolvió el pelo con la mano que no tenía atada al maldito suero. Y entonces le dijo:  
  
-Kamui nada es culpa tuya. Y jamás te lamentes por amar a alguien. Por  
qué siempre hay esperanza... Y recuerda que no estás solo. - finalizó  
Subaru.  
  
Kamui se quedó sorprendido de lo que el Sumeragi le había dicho, pero aún así le dedicó una de esas escasas sonrisas. Y se despidió de él, dirigiéndose hacia el convaleciente Sorata y la preocupada Sacerdotisa, y diciéndole que volvería mañana por la mañana, a lo que Subaru respondió con un "Te esperaré, pero ve primero a la escuela." Aunque ha Subaru le recorrió una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo, como si algo pronto cambiaría su vida, pero se dejo de tonterías y le dijo un adiós al joven líder. Después de eso el joven Shirou cerró la puerta. Y Subaru pudo oír como Kamui reñía a Sorata y Arashi por montar semejante espectáculo en un hospital, y que no sabía quien eran más niños, si él y Yuzuriha o ellos dos.  
  
Subaru se quedó sorprendido de sus propias palabras, era muy fácil hablar y dar consejos. Pero en su caso ya no quedaba esperanza, y si, él estaba solo. En la más autentica y completa soledad. Kamui aún debía tener fe en su amor, tener fe de que Fuma volvería, por qué mientras quedase la más pequeña posibilidad, mientras esta existiera. Kamui no debía perder la esperanza... En cambio él.. él.. La única cosa por la que vivía, para él no era más que un simple objeto. Un guijarro en su camino, hasta una piedra valía más que él. Y aún así le amaba, le había amado y le seguiría amando hasta el fin de su miserable vida. ¿Por qué él había abierto la puerta que no se debe abrir y después la había dejado abierta tirando la llave a una simple alcantarilla? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Y por qué no finalizaba con su vida como su tan ansiado premio? Subaru notó como por su ojo que aún tenía algo de vida empezaban a resbalar y caer una lágrima tras otra sin dejar de llorar. Intentando borrar el dolor que poseía su atormentado corazón, pero llorar ya no borraba su dolor, ni tan solo le hacía sentirse mejor. Simplemente era mostrar lo que sentía, si aún sentía algo más que dolor, frustración o soledad en su corazón. Se pregunto que debía ser eso llamado felicidad, eso que él deseaba tanto y nunca podría obtener...  
  
-¿Por qué Seishirou-san...? ¿Por qué después de todo no dejo de amarte igual que el primer día? ¿POR QUÉ....? - dijo entre sollozos para si mismo...  
  
-Dime por qué no puedo dormir, por qué no dejo de pensar en ti... Por qué todo esto que empiezo a sentir, por qué cada vez que te veo me invade ese sentimiento o esa cosa que ni yo puedo evitar, dime tú el por qué, dime por qué me estoy volviendo loco, solo dilo... Subaru-kun. - dijo otra voz.  
  
Subaru vio una sombra entre la ventana y las cortinas, alguien escondido bajo la penumbra... Solo empezó a divisar quien era cuando el viento empezó a mover la fina cortina de algodón dejando paso a la tenue luz de la luna, iluminando una parte del individuo. Pero a Subaru no hacia falta nada para saber quien era, solo su presencia y su voz ya eran inconfundibles para él. Pero no podía ser, todo era un sueño más, un sueño más... o quizás una ilusión provocada por él o por sus propios delirios. Pero aún así...  
  
-¿Seishirou-san?-preguntó Subaru con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas, creyendo que aquello que vivía sería otra ilusión más, que ya no tendría respuesta y que volvería a caer en la tristeza que hacia años que inundaba su corazón.  
  
Pero no fue así, Seishirou se acercó a la cama de Subaru, muy cerca de él. Subaru notaba la respiración dulce de su enemigo golpeando fuertemente contra su rostro. Entonces Seishirou empezó a recorrer las mejillas del Sumeragi con la lengua recogiendo cada una de las lágrimas que los ojos del onmyouji desprendían, como si quisiera quedarse hasta el mismísimo dolor del Sumeragi, en verdad él lo quería todo de Subaru, absolutamente todo. Subaru tenía un caos inaudible de sentimientos dentro suyo, contradicciones y más contradicciones, y cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Mientras una parte le decía que era su enemigo, la otra irradiaba de felicidad por tenerle a su lado, aunque fuera solo un momento. A él eso ya no le importaba, ahora mismo era feliz y nada más contaba a parte de eso... Subaru abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al Sakurazukamori intentando abarcar de él todo lo que le fuera posible, no quería perderle, no sabía por qué estaba allí. Pero no importaba, la cuestión es que él estaba allí y que no quería separarse de él. Seishirou se separó un momento de él, con su mirada dispar recorrió todo el cuerpo del Sumeragi, haciendo que a este se le encendieran las mejillas, y finalmente dijo:  
  
-Subaru, te vienes conmigo.  
  
Subaru abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos esmeraldas, en su cabeza no entendía lo que Seishirou quería decir. La actitud del Sakurazukamori era realmente incomprensible, pero quizás todo era una mentira o una ilusión provocada por su estado , o podía ser que el mismísimo Seishirou se estuviera riendo de él. Pero Subaru ya estaba cansado de eso , de que se burlaran de él como si fuera un niño, y le contestó:  
  
-Sakurazukamori déjame en paz, solo sabes molestarme... si no te vas de aquí yo...  
  
Seishirou interrumpió bruscamente a Subaru con un dulce beso en los labios, dejando al Sumeragi sonrojado como la más bella cereza. Su hermoso ojo verde se veía entorpecido por unos dulces mechones que descendían de su cabello clandestinamente, para así acabar cayendo en sus mejillas de rojo rubí. Subaru se quedó estupefacto, sin saber que decir ni que hacer...  
  
¿Pero qué dices Seishirou-san? - intentó preguntar el joven.  
  
Pero Seishirou ya había cogido la iniciativa, cogió con delicadeza el brazo de su preciada presa que se mantenía sostenido al suero y se lo arrancó con suavidad. Subaru emitió un pequeño gemido de queja, que Seishirou calmo otra vez con un casto beso, entonces el Sumeragi paso dulcemente los brazos por detrás del cuello de Seishirou, pero este se separo un poco de su adorada presa para contemplarle.  
  
Una vez separado de aquello que le proporcionaba alimento Subaru se sentía débil, y estuvo a punto de caer desmayado, pero Seishirou lo volvió a coger entre sus brazos. Subaru notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al notar la mirada del Sakurazukamori fija en sus ojos. Seishirou tenía un aire algo extraño, como si estuviera triste y tuviera unas ganas locas de llorar. Su mirada impar estaba fija en él, aquel ojo dorado parecía entrar en su alma y robarle todo lo que poseía. Esa cara tan hermosa y elegante, con unas finas cejas por delante de unos preciosos ojos melosos como los de un leopardo, aunque ahora solo fuera uno por su culpa pensó entristecido Subaru . Esa boca perfecta que momentos antes había estado en contacto con la suya...  
  
Subaru se quedó plácidamente dormido en los brazos del Sakurazukamori, como aquél que duerme junto a la persona amada día a día... "Sería tan fácil asesinarte ahora.. Subaru-kun.." Pensó para sí Seishirou, intentando reír fríamente como siempre... Pero ahora no lo podía hacer, la sola idea de que alguien matase a Subaru hacia que se le congelase toda la circulación del cuerpo, que toda vida se extinguiera con él... ¿Pero que debía hacer con Subaru? Matarle, no. Él no era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad... ¿Sería capaz de amarle? Nunca había sentido nada, y dudaba si podría hacerlo ahora. Entonces ¿Qué?  
  
Algo pasó por la cabeza del Sakurazukamori que le hizo sonreír, al fin y al cabo Subaru había perdido la apuesta y Seishirou aún no había recibido recompensa de ningún tipo. Volvió a sonreír... el juego había vuelto a empezar, pero esta vez sin mentiras ni engaños. Al fin y al cabo por mas que quisiera no podía engañar a Subaru, era al único que no podría engañar ya jamás, ¿Pero siempre se pueden hacer otras cosas no? Y en un revuelo de pétalos de cerezo el Sakurazukamori empezó una apuesta, que jamás se daría por terminada...  
  
Nota de la Autora: emmmm verdas es mono el fik? XD (wenu dejarme soñar no?) Iba a decir k en el proximo habrá yaoi/lemon/slash (tiene tantos nombres que en serio ya me da igual xD ) pos eso pa tomatazos y florecillas y demases cosas ya sabéis.... lachicarebulucionaria@hotmail.com jojojojo! El verano me afecta! xD 


	2. Wish

Subaru despertó. Estaba en una cálida habitación, apenas recordaba nada. Sus últimos recuerdos se centraban en Seishirou, ¿Pero acaso eso no había sido un sueño?. Eso no era la habitación de un hospital ni por asombro, estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, de tonalidades un poco oscuras para su personalidad pero bueno. No le dolía en absoluto el ojo, lo cual le extraño bastante. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ¿¡Estaba desnudo?! En ese momento sus mejillas adquirieron diversas tonalidades de rojo. Él no solía dormir desnudo, y no sabía quien le había desnudado. Entonces se fijo en esas sábanas de seda blanca que casi parecía diluirse con su propia piel, en ese colchón de agua tan cómodo y carísimo y en esa figura varonil que reposaba a su lado. Un momento... pensó. Algo no cuadraba... ¿QUÉ HACIAN Seishirou-SAN Y ÉL DESNUDOS EN LA CAMA? Subaru ahora ya estaba rojo como una cereza, un tomate o aún más rojo que la sangre, no entendía nada, no recordaba nada y lo peor es que se sentía tan inmensamente feliz. Seishirou levantó un poco la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos desmesuradamente grandes y hermosos del Sumeragi. Estos parecían llenos de dudas y preguntas. Cuyas respuestas solo las poseía él. Esbozó una sonrisa, el Sumeragi era únicamente suyo y nada le podía negar, así que en vez de dejarlo ahí como un guijarro más le iba a demostrar que él, si podía "amar".  
  
Subaru-kun... - dijo en tono de felino. ¿Pero que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú a mi lado... desnudo?! - intentó razonar el Sumeragi con el rostro de aspecto angelical. ¿Pero Subaru-kun, no te acuerdas de lo ocurrido? - dijo divertido.  
  
¿Ocurrido? ¿Qué había pasado? Apenas recordaba nada, parecía como si todos sus recuerdos des de hacía años se hubieran borrado. Pero si que recordaba al adorable veterinario y de sus sentimientos por él. Sabía que quizás no sería correspondido, pero le amaba lo sabía... lo sabía des de que él había perdido su ojo por él. ¿Pero que había sucedido después?  
  
Seishirou-san yo... -dijo tímidamente Subaru. ¿Sí, Subaru-kun...? - le contestó el asesino. Te quiero... - finalizó Subaru... ¿Por qué lo había dicho? , se preguntó a él mismo...  
  
Y de pronto se encontró con los labios de su amado rozando primero tímidamente y después pasionalmente con los suyos. Un fuerte pinchazo le recorrió la cabeza, y una imagen se mostró ante él. Una chica con el pecho ensangrentado y una espada clavada en él, un joven muy parecido a él llorando por la muerte de esa muchacha y lamentándose por su desdichado amor. Y otra imagen apareció en su memoria, algo borroso, pero que le provocó un intenso dolor en su corazón no sabía por qué. Pero el estrecho contacto de los labios de Seishirou-san en ese momento le hicieron recuperar todos sus recuerdos...  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - y se desprendió rápidamente de los labios de Seishirou-san aún con el rostro acaramelado por el deseado beso.- ¿tú... tú... tú... me has besado?-continuaba- ¡Eres el asesino de mi hermana! Y ha saber de cuantos seres humanos... deberías morir... Y no solo eso! Me utilizaste a tu antojo! Y.. y... - dijo bajando la mirada y en tono triste... ¿Acaso deseas asesinarme? Pues sí ese es tu deseo, puedes realizarlo.  
  
Seishirou estaba más serio que nunca, su mirada era fría y penetrante. Subaru se sentía desfallecer, bajo la mirada del hombre que tenía delante se sentía tan indefenso y completamente desnudo, como sí esa mirada le... Un momento. Él y Seishirou-san estaban desnudos, completamente DESNUDOS... Él jamás había dormido con nadie, su sexualidad siempre restó intacta pues nunca había amado a alguien que no fuera el asesino. Cuando su hermana fue asesinada fue la única cosa en la que no traicionó a su alma y a su corazón. Y ahora tenía delante al que le robó todos sus sueños y empezó a sentir un agradable calor dentro de su cuerpo. La visión que tenía delante no era nada turbadora, más bien era una obra de arte esculpida con extremada delicadeza, lo que no hizo hacer que el rubor volviera a cubrirle entero. Seishirou observaba la actitud del Sumeragi con una sonrisa perfilada en sus labios. No esperaba que Subaru se pusiera así tan pronto, lo cual le divirtió. Observó al Sumeragi con actitud reflexiva, imprimiendo en su mente cada milímetro de piel cada rincón oculto que antes no pudo observar. Hubiera podido violarle cuando le desnudó el día anterior, pero pensó que Subaru también tenía derecho a participar.  
  
Mientras Subaru estaba Intentando tranquilizarse, aunque en esos momentos le fuera casi imposible. Seishirou se mostraba quieto como la más bella estatua, que ni hecha por el mejor escultor de la historia hubiera podido retratar la belleza y dignidad que desprendía el asesino. A Subaru se le volvieron a inundar los ojos de lágrimas, no entendía nada... ¿Por qué era tan feliz en ese momento? Necesitaba a Seishirou necesitaba que él pronunciara esas dichosas palabras y aún así el Sakurazukamori le maldecía con ese silencio de hielo, esa mirada en blanco y fría... Se tiró encima de Seishirou, pese a estar llorando cada vez que rozaba un milímetro de su piel, parecía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. El asesino se quedó sorprendido, pues ahora tenía a su Subaru entre sus brazos llorando desesperadamente, y aún así tan cálido. Era como cuidar a un niño, al fin y al cabo el Sumeragi tenia el corazón de un niño de 16 años...  
  
Hace años que nunca hubiera pensado en encontrarse en esa situación tan embarazosa, pero se sentía tan bien... Las lágrimas ya habían dejado de fluir por sus mejillas, ahora su respiración parecía haberse tranquilizado, aunque algo en su interior hizo que esta se empezara a agitar. Ni él mismo sabía lo que le sucedía pero el oír del corazón de Seishirou latiendo, el estar tan cerca de él, con la cabeza agazapada entre su pecho viril, tenso y musculoso, el notar como todo su cuerpo se tensaba a cada ola de su respiración. Como la calidez de su suave aliento le acariciaba el rostro como la mas dulce brisa... Hacía que algo emergiese en su interior. Elevó el rostro lo justo para encontrarse con la mirada dispar del asesino y se sintió conmovido, simplemente el impulso de sus sentimientos pudo más que él. Levantó un poco más el rostro y le besó. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni él lo sabía, o sí. Simplemente lo hizo porque lo deseaba. Ahí acababa el asunto, simple y fácil.  
  
Seishirou sorprendido por la actitud desenvuelta que SU Subaru-kun le mostró. Así que profundizó el beso, hasta encontrar la lengua del Sumeragi. Haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran en una profunda danza, que parecía él preludió de una sagrada ceremonia iniciada por el Sakurazukamori. Seishirou empezó a recorrer el torso del Sumeragi con sus manos sin parar de besarle. De golpe Seishirou se separó, lo que hizo que Subaru emitiera un pequeño gemido en forma de protesta. Le volvió a mirar, pero Subaru había estado esperando demasiados años como para que ahora volvieran esas estúpidas e indiferentes risas del asesino. Se lanzó encima de él y esta vez era el Sumeragi el que había atrapado la boca del Sakurazukamori. Con su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su boca, danzando y haciendo que Seishirou empezará a estremecerse. De los ardientes besos pasó al cuello del asesino, mientras que sus manos empezaron a voltear hacia su zona más sensible. Seishirou aún muy sorprendido por la actitud de Subaru, tuvo que reconocer que pese a su nula experiencia el chico era bueno... MUY BUENO... Pequeños mordiscos que derivaron en "chupetones" sucedían en el cuello del asesino, las marcas que dejaba Subaru hacían pensar que el chico solo quería que su adorado veterinario fuera solo suyo, que jamás permitiría que nadie más le tocará. Después del cuello Subaru pasó a la clavícula hasta llegar a los bien formados pectorales y por fin llegó a los pezones que se erguían como nenúfares. Primero lamió y mordisqueó a su antojo, prestándoles especial atención a cada uno de ellos. Para Seishirou eso era una pequeña y dolorosa tortura, pues las manos del Sumeragi no llegaban nunca al destino que el querría, simplemente lo volteaban y sus finas manos de pianista acariciaban los alrededores. Subaru le estaba haciendo pagar cada año y cada lágrima derramada con esa exquisita y cada vez más doloroso castigo que se iba concentrando en su entrepierna cada vez más firmemente.  
  
Por fin el Sumeragi bajo hacia el miembro del asesino No sin antes repasar los abdominales del Sakurazukamori. Lo tomo entre sus manos y con curiosidad tocó con un dedo la punta del especialmente grande miembro de su adorado. Seishirou se retorcía de placer y dolor. Hasta que empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua primero delicadamente y después como si de un helado se tratará, lamiéndolo muy lascivamente. Prestando muchísima atención y cuidado al glande. Y después de este preludio se lo puso "entero" en la boca. Primero pensó que se atragantaría, pues debido a su tamaño(y grosor) y a su erguidez hacía que la boca del Sumeragi pareciera a punto de explotar. Después empezó a masturbar a su amante mmmmuuuuuuuuy lentamente. Como quien dice estaba matando a Seishirou de placer.  
  
Su... Subar... Subaru... kun -dijo con voz entre cortada el asesino.  
  
Subaru alzó la vista lo justo y se separó del miembro de Seishirou. Quizás había hecho algo que no debería, pues se estaba dejando impulsar por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero el miembro de Seishirou no indicaba eso en absoluto.  
  
Sí, Seishirou-san... -dijo y su voz empezaba a temblar y perder la fuerza de antes...  
  
"Oh dios! le amaba tanto, le necesitaba tanto, nadie sabía como le había  
extrañado... no quería perderle..."  
  
Subaru-kun... hemos de hablar... -dijo deteniendo el flujo de pasión.  
  
"¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por que no dejo que siga... por qué necesito decirle  
lo mucho que lo extrañé? Me estoy volviendo completamente loco..."  
  
Los ojos de Subaru temblaban y su corazón parecía que se estuviera destruyendo. Todas sus esperanzas empezaban a ser derruidas por una grúa manejada por la mano de Seishirou. Pero Seishirou no hizo nada de eso, no fue frío ni nada de eso... Simplemente lo cogió entre su regazo y se lo sentó encima de las piernas... Agarró la mano de Subaru y empezó a escribir un kanji en ella...  
  
Ai... shi... -decía Subaru con voz temblorosa... - aishiteru...  
  
Subaru fijo su mirada en el asesino, no podía expresar lo que sentía. Solo el deseo mezclado con el amor y la pasión del momento pudo hacer que Subaru pronunciara esas palabras...  
  
Poséeme.. haz que el mundo no exista...  
  
"Eso pensaba hacer igualmente... Subaru-kun... mi ingenuo e inocente  
Subaru... MI Subaru... mi "amor"..."  
  
Seishirou dejo de hacerse el tonto, para pasar realmente a la acción. Subaru había sido un buen preludio, pero nada comparado con lo que se acechaba. Volteó a su presa hasta tenerlo justo debajo de él. Se sentó encima de sus abdominales, atenazando su estomago. Lo tenía justo donde quería, ya nada podía detenerle. Hasta Subaru le había entregado su cuerpo, igual que cuando era un niño lo hizo con su alma y corazón. Esta vez era Seishirou quien posaba sus labios por todo el cuerpo del onmyouji y el que con su lengua le recorría de pies a cabeza. Besando cada milímetro de piel de su apreciadísima victima.  
  
EL Sakurazukamori se centró en el miembro de Subaru tomándolo entre su boca, lengua... mientras que con uno de los dedos de su mano recorría toda la boca del Sumeragi... Cuando esté creyó que Subaru estaba preparado, sin dejar de masturbarle empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de su presa. Primero este hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después al entrar y salir empezó a notar el placer que esto producía. Primero un dedo... después dos, tres... bailaban en la entrada del Sumeragi. Pese a la lubricación proporcionada por los dedos y demás, sabía que Subaru necesitaba algo más... pero que?  
  
Seishirou alargó un poco la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, hasta encontrar un frasco en un cajón La habitación se inundó de una fragancia frutal...  
  
Esta vez Seishirou hizo que la mano de Subaru se embadurnara de vaselina y la coloco rozando con su propio miembro. Divertido pensó, que si el chico quería menos dolor, se lo tendría que ganar. Subaru notó como una sustancia pegajosa estaba en su mano, ignoraba su función pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado excitado como negarse a nada. Cuando Seishirou se la colocó en su miembro, él empezó a masturbarle. Pero Seishirou apartó deprisa la mano del Sumeragi. Subaru alzó un poco la vista con su enorme ojo verde, para encontrarse con la mirada dispar y desafiadora del asesino y como sus manos alzaban un poco sus caderas. Cuando este le penetró sin miramiento alguno.  
  
Subaru grito por la repentina invasión. Pese a la lubricación proporcionada dolía... y mucho... Pero por primera vez sentía a Seishirou , sentía que estaba vivo. De golpe se sintió tranquilo , pero vacío y deseoso a la vez. Seishirou se había retirado. Pero enseguida volvió a sentir ese agudo dolor. Así siguieron las embestidas del Sakurazukamori, primero dulces y controladas. Pero acabaron siendo tan salvajes y pasionales que Subaru sentía que rompería el cabezal de la cama. Cuando el placer llegó anegándoles. El Sumeragi se convulsionó , dejando su semen en el abdomen del Sakurazukamori y gritó el nombre de su amado. Seishirou lo hizo a su vez dejando su blanco regalo en el interior de Subaru... Cayendo exhausto sobre él.  
  
Seishirou alzó un poco la vista, y se separó de Subaru. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del onmyouji y dejó que este apoyara su cabeza en su pecho. En sus finos mechones negros caían finas gotas de sudor, que derivaban en su precioso rostro. Subaru aún gemía por el placer proporcionado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su amante. Mientras se dormía entre sus brazos le dijo:  
  
Te amo... por favor no te vayas... - y se durmió mientras una lágrima resbalaba entre sus mejillas aún ruborizadas.  
  
Eres mío... mi Subaru-kun ... tranquilo por que yo estaré aquí para velar por tus sueños... - y notó como Subaru se sumía en un sueño aún más profundo... - mientras Tokio este en pie... - finalizó antes de dormirse él también...  
  
Notas de la Autora: waaaaaaaaaa xfin xfi xfin!!!!! Después de ves a saber cuantos meses lo acabe!!! Si si si si si!!! Santas vacaciones! No quiero que acaben!!!! Es mi mayor momento de lucidez... (R: mentira... el insomnio es tu mayor momento de lucidez maja...) Ais mi primer intento de lemon! Asi que alabanzas y tomatazos (k de esos seguro que ay muchos.... aigh! La bolsa de tomates se me cayó encima -_-U) bueno llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo fics yaoi/slash así que espero haber dado la talla... Ala pos a sabeis! Lachicarebulucionaria@hotmail.com Pd: Chiharu algun dia acabare mi fik de X! Their destinity's returned! XDDD ki sap ki sap podria ser k...? xD 


End file.
